Godspeed
by ReverseFlash1995
Summary: AU. Through tragedy, he gained power and learned of his heritage. Now, following his brother's death and armed with the powers granted to him by the one true God of Motion, August Heart hunts those who would use the gifts of the Speed Force for their own sinister ends, while serving as judge, jury, and executioner for his hometown of Central City. He is… Godspeed!
1. Prologue: A Mission From The Gods

**Hello, internet! Welcome to my second attempt at making a decent Flash story centered around a speedster who ISN'T The Flash. I'll admit, The Devil Flash was a bit of a disaster, and it was a pretty big setback for me. But, as Eobard Thawne once said, every grand enterprise has them, and we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times. In any case, after I scrapped The Devil Flash, I thought to myself, "Okay, what else can I do to introduce a new speedster to the Arrowverse?" Then, it clicked: just introduce a speedster from the comics who hadn't been introduced on the show yet. After doing a bit of research, I found that there is a certain percentage of the Arrowverse fandom that would love to see August Heart, aka Godspeed, become part of it. So, I say "Ask, and ye shall receive!" Now, bear in mind, this IS the Arrowverse we're dealing with here, and Earth 2 of the Arrowverse no less, so bear in mind that this version of Godspeed isn't going to be a carbon copy of the one from the comics. Now, with that being said, let us begin!**

Prologue: A Mission From The Gods

 _Earth 2-Central City_

A lone figure stood atop a rooftop overlooking Central City. He was tall, lean, and well built. He wore a white bodysuit that seemed to be made out of some kind of body armor, with gold lightning bolt designs here and there, including a golden lightning bolt emblem on his chest. His face was concealed by a full mask with yellow eyepieces and lightning bolts on either side, almost mimicking horns.

 _There's people in our world we consider heroes. People who save lives, get statues built in their honor, are beloved by the masses, and seem like they'll do the right thing no matter what. Like The Flash for instance. Who could ever suspect that the Crimson Comet wasn't what he seemed? Who could've guessed that he was actually Zoom himself, using some kind of ability to create Time Remnants, in some sort of sick game to give us hope, only to take it away again?_

 _Just goes to show that there's no such thing as a hero. Me? I'm no hero. This is just something I have to do, to honor a promise I made to my brother when he died in my arms._

 _When I was trying to think of a codename for myself, I thought of calling myself the new-and-improved Flash, but I ultimately decided against it, especially considering who The Flash really was._

 _My name is August Heart. With the powers given to me by the God of Motion, I am judge, jury, and executioner. I am Godspeed. And this is my story._

...

 _November 14, 2014_

 _I got my powers the same time as all the other Metas, the day Harrison Wells' Particle Accelerator exploded. It was on that day that the most foul, and vile person gained superhuman speed. The day Zoom came to be, but that was also the day I died._

A 17-year old boy with short black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a Big Belly Burger uniform as he had just gotten off of work that day. Never, in all his life, would August Heart have guessed that the legendary Dr. Harrison Wells was a regular at Big Belly Burger. Wells was something of a hero to him, just as much if not more than he was to the rest of the city. He couldn't help but chuckle as he recalled the argument Wells and his daughter had about a boy called Jax, who it sounded as though she had a crush on they guy. Admittedly, it made him think about the girl his heart belonged to. Well, it would belong to her if he ever got the nerve to tell her.

Something seemed odd about Wells though. He sure took off in a hurry after he got that phone call…

Suddenly, the train started shaking violently, causing August and his fellow passengers to get tossed, cracking some of the windows and shredding a part of the floor, exposing the third rail

"Whoa! What the Hell?!" yelled one of August's fellow passengers as the train shook and shuddered violently, increasingly leaning over, as though the elevated railing had started to come loose. Everyone onboard, August included, held their breath.

It happened suddenly. The elevated train's railing snapped, causing the train to begin to fall. The window next to August broke open, causing the frightened and screaming young man to get pulled out of the train and start freefalling.

The train hit the ground, followed closely by August himself. As August, his body wracked with pain, fought against sliding into unconsciousness, he saw part of the train's third rail, sparking dangerously with electricity, falling directly towards him.

As thousands of volts of electricity pumped into August's body, an orange wave of unknown particles and energy washed over him, forever changing his DNA as his entire world went dark.

…

 _August groaned as he returned to consciousness. He found himself inside some kind of stormy void of some kind, where all was wind and lightning. Where all was…speed._

" _ **Ah, you've awoken at last. Now, we can begin."**_

 _August looked behind him to see a large metal being of some kind with certain parts of him glowing a regal gold color. The being smiled down at August as he lumbered closer. August, for his part, backed quickly away from the beast, a frightened look on his face._

" _Don't hurt me!" yelled August, clearly terrified._

" _ **Relax, my child, I mean you no harm. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Savitar. I believe some of your kind refer to me as the God of Motion, upon whom all living things are dependant, and the one true ruler of the Speed Force,"**_ said Savitar.

"' _The Speed Force?'" asked August._

" _ **A sentient force of nature, without which motion would not exist. Once I was a human, a king of my people, and I was chosen to defend them from others like myself. Wonders of the supernatural world."**_ Savitar explained to August.

" _You mean, like, superhumans?"_

" _ **Not just humans, animals and plants also. For years I was a protector, a defender against the very forces I once feared, and, once, I was even a father. But my time among my people was not to last, for in my time of death**_ **She** _**appeared before me."**_

"' _She?'" asked August._

" _ **The Speed Force itself made flesh. She took the form of my wife who had died giving birth to our son."**_ Savitar's eyes began to leak, " _ **She took hold of my hand, and I shall never forget her words. 'I knew you were special Savitar, I knew I made the right choice for a king.', and so instead of dying from old age, I was given new life by her, and I have helped her prevent the wrong beings from gaining the power of motion for centuries, until another who was once a hero,**_ **stole** _ **my identity,**_ **stripped me** _**away from my throne, and**_ **locked me away** _ **within the very thing that allowed Her to choose me."**_

" _So, why did you bring me here?" asked August._

" _ **Because you are descended from my only son, from my very blood. When the false Savitar took control of the Speed Force, he created its polar opposite, a Negative Speed Force.**_ **It** _**uses Her as a power source, and gives the power of motion to those who would use it for their own ends, and I have seen first hand the horrors they bring, snapping at their heels like starved animals. I beg of you, find the Speedsters whose marks are not pure, and strip them of their new found powers. And, in turn, you will find your own begin to increase. For now that you have entered the Speed Force, you too are now one gifted with motion,"**_ explained Savitar as he held out his hand to August. Within it was a silver ring with a yellow lightning bolt across it, which August took.

" _ **Within this ring you will find your new uniform. When I ruled the Speed Force, these rings contained suits that provide protection against enemies and the nastier elements of running at high velocity speeds."**_ The God told August as he took the ring, before something odd came to August's mind.

" _If you were an ancient king, how do you know so many modern terms?"_

" _ **As time changed, so did our language. As a king, I must be strong in both mind**_ **and** _ **body. The powers of motion were**_ **never** _**my only strength."**_

 _The space around them rumbled, and August began to feel a sharp tug backwards as everything around him started to turn black._

" _ **I sense our time is almost up. Remember your mission. Always have faith in the good in people. Now, run, August, run!"**_

 _No sooner had these words left Savitar's mouth than the world around August turned black once more._

...

"HGAAAAAAAAA!" a loud gasp rang out throughout the empty Morgue from the long line of opaque, white body bags. One thrashed about until it burst open letting the body inside sit up. Inside it was August, somehow showing no injuries from his accident. Also, judging by the fact that he still had his clothes, nobody had been in to determine his cause of death yet. On his ring finger was the ring that Savitar had given him.

A loud scream from nearby indicated that the coroner had just entered the room. A look to his left confirmed his suspicions, as the coroner was standing nearby with a female detective and who he recognized as his older brother, Jorge, and his mother, all three of whom had looks of blatant shock on their faces.

There was an extremely awkward and tense silence that hung in the air for nobody was quite sure how long. Finally, August took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So… 'sup?"

"August, how are you-how did- how do you feel?" Ms. Heart asked her son.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I guess that's a thing. But, aside from that, I feel… better than I have in my whole life. So, we headed to the hospital or what?" asked August.

 **And thus concludes the chapter! I know this version of August was nearly nothing whatsoever like the version from the DC Rebirth comics, but then again, nothing in the Arrowverse is like the comics. I mean, look at the earlier seasons of Arrow, look at Savitar/Future Flash, look at Zoom/Black Flash. And last time I checked there wasn't a Harrison Wells on ANY Earth in the comics. So, if you guys could fav, follow, and review, that'd be great, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Godspeed Is Born

**Hello, internet! Welcome back to Godspeed! Last chapter got us off to a pretty satisfactory start. That being said, Godspeed's presence in the Arrowverse, particularly with his redefined character, does change a few canon events from the shows, but to tell you what's been altered, I'd have to spoil certain plot details for future stories, and that's a no-no in this business. Now, with that being said, let's get down to business!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH, OUR SPECIAL GUEST, OR GODSPEED. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS.**

Chapter 1: Godspeed Is Born

 _Almost as soon as I'd gotten my powers, and once my family knew about them, I'd wanted to get out there and start searching the streets for these_ impure Speedsters _Savitar had mentioned, and on top of that, tell my crush how I felt about her and what I could do. I mean, who could turn down a guy who had superpowers?_

 _But, then, something happened that put an end to all that. Something happened that made me start to feel afraid of my powers, worried that they would turn me into something I knew I wasn't._

 _I remember seeing it on the news, clear as day. The CCPD had been called in to defuse a hostage situation. Only thing was, when the police got there, there weren't any hostages._

 _It was a trap._

 _Something killed all but one of the officers. The sole survivor of that slaughter reported seeing blue lightning "zooming" all around, killing his brothers and sisters-in-arms. The officer considered himself the lucky one, spared so that he could tell the tale. Until whatever killed those officers showed up at that officer's house later that evening and killed him._

 _That cop was my father. I was right there when Zoom killed him. I remember his eyes. Pure black. Like darkness. Like evil. Like death. He told me to be thankful I was only a kid. Otherwise I would've shared my father's fate._

 _For so long after that, as Zoom's body count got higher, I was afraid to use my powers. I was afraid that if I were to use them, I would become just like Zoom. A murderer. A monster._

 _Then, one day, he showed up. Jay Garrick, aka The Flash. Central City's guardian and knight in shining armor against the metahuman scourge that infested our city. So many times, I was tempted to access my costume from my ring and help out. But, that same fear kept me from following through with it._

 _It was a good thing I didn't, though. When I saw the Flash and Zoom square off against each other once, I sensed the exact same impure Speed Force signature coming from both of them. I didn't dare voice my suspicion though, for fear of both mine and my family's safety. Thankfully, a few months after a wormhole opened up in the sky, I didn't have to, thanks to Dr. Harrison Wells, who, after he returned from a trip to what he called "Earth 1," revealed that what we thought was The Flash was in actuality something called a "time remanent" created by Zoom himself, as part of a sick game to give us hope, only to take it away again._

 _Not long after The Flash was exposed, Central City began going to hell. Metahumans, like Sand Demon, Atom Smasher, the new Deathstorm and Killer Frost, Weather Wizard, Blackout, and so many others began to attack, rob, and murder anyone and anything they could get their hands on. A new speedster who I swear is Jesse Wells called Jesse Quick showed up and tries to help, but the public isn't really in her corner. That, and there's only so much one person can do when every metahuman on the block is on a rampage. And yet, I still did not suit up and help._

 _What happened next finally gave me the kick in the ass I needed to suit up, and protect this city…_

…

 _Present Day_

August, now twenty years old, sat on the rebuilt elevated train, fidgeting with with the ring Savitar had given him while listening in on his fellow passengers' conversations. The topic at hand, was, of course, metahumans.

"You know, I still can't wrap my head around it. The Flash, the Crimson Comet himself, was a… time remnant of Zoom?" one man said.

"What the Hell is a time remnant, anyway?" another asked.

"According to Harrison Wells, they're duplicates created when someone like Zoom goes back in time and meets themselves, or they're time travellers from aborted timelines," said a third.

"That doesn't make a bit of sense. I thought the universe was supposed to end if you met a future version of yourself? Either that, or you pass out from shock," said a fourth.

"Guess _Back to The Future_ was wrong," the man who'd spoken prior with a shrug.

" _Back to the Future_ was a movie using a theoretical opinion of what time travel could do, until now nothing was concrete about the subject." This little tidbit of info came, shockingly, from a man who looked unintelligent at first glance.

August scoffed as his hand began to vibrate at supersonic speeds, making what his brother had dubbed "angry helicopter noises." Speaking of his brother, he was supposed to meet him that day for lunch at Big Belly Burger, then they were going to go catch the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie later.

Of course, part of August wished that he was going to see the movie with Lillian Green, the girl he'd had a crush on for quite some time, but was too afraid to ask out. At first, it was fear of rejection, and then it was fear of becoming something like Zoom. But, given that he saw his father murdered right in front of him by Zoom himself, coupled by having power remarkably similar to Zoom, had made him afraid of the powers given to him by his ancestor.

August pulled himself out of his thoughts and gathered up his stuff as the train began to slow down as it approached his stop. Once the doors opened, August put his ring back in his pocket and made his way off the train.

…

"No matter how many times I come here, I never get over how good these burgers are," said Jorge Heart, August's older brother as he and August sat in Big Belly Burger with their burgers, fries, and Soder Colas.

"I think we have Lex Luthor to thank for that," said August. He looked up as the bell over the restaurant door jingled.

August's heart skipped a beat when he saw who entered the restaurant. It was a girl around his age with short red hair and purple rimmed glasses. She wore a gray hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and pink and white sneakers. It was Lillian Green.

"What are you looking at-?" asked Jorge as he looked over to the door and saw Lillian. "Oh. You gonna go ask her out?"

"No. I don't think I can ask anyone out. Ever. Not when I'm like this," said August, vibrating his hand again.

Jorge heaved a sigh and put a hand on his forehead. "August, bro, we've talked about this. Just because you've got powers like Zoom's, it doesn't mean you'll become like Zoom," he said.

"But, how do I know that? Who's to say that I won't become a monster like him? I don't want to be responsible for the death of so many people," said August.

"August, Hunter Zolomon was messed up in the head _before_ he got super speed. You're not, even after Zoom killed our dad right in front of you. I swear, August one of these days, we'll get you over this fear of yours, and you'll become a far greater hero than the Flash ever pretended to be," said Jorge.

"You really think so?" asked August.

"I know so, baby bro."

...

Later that evening, both Jorge and August were on their way out of the _Vogue_ movie theatre, talking about the movie.

"Wow. What a waste of $5," said Jorge with a chuckle.

"You really think so? Because I kinda liked it," said August, smiling broadly as both he and Jorge chuckled once more.

A loud thunderclap came from overhead, and not even a second later, rain began to pour down like water from a showerhead. Both the brothers pulled their jackets over their heads as they ran through the rain, trying to find shelter. The rain was falling so hard that August actually lost Jorge amongst the dark shapes moving in the streets.

That quickly changed when he heard what was unmistakably a gunshot.

"Jorge? Jorge?!" August cried looking each way he could before he finally decided to head towards the direction of the gunshot. It wasn't long before he came across a large crowd of people muttering amongst one another. August made his way through the crowd, muttering "excuse me" as he pushed people aside.

When he got to the front and saw what the crowd was huddled around, he felt as though the world had ended.

It was Jorge, lying on the ground, bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the chest.

"JORGE!" screamed August as he forced his way into the center of the circle and held Jorge's head in his arms.

"A-August?" croaked Jorge.

"I'm here, bro," said August as tears began to run down his face, knowing that his brother probably wasn't going to make it, even if he ran him there.

Jorge gestured for August to lean closer. "P-promise me, bro. Promise me you'll save Central City from the rogue Metas. Help out Jesse Quick. Make this city what it was before Zoom showed up. Make it better. P-promise me," he whispered into August's ear.

"I promise, Jorge."

Jorge let out an empty sigh into August's ear. Looking into his brother's eyes, August saw that they had become blank and glassy. August let out a bellow like a wounded animal as he held his dead brother's head in his arms.

It was in that moment that August had overcome the fear of his powers turning him into someone like Zoom. It was then that he knew what he had to do. But, he would do it later. Right now, he had a brother to mourn for.

…

 _Two Weeks Later…_

August was in his bedroom at his small apartment. He wore a white t-shirt and black gym shorts, in an attempt to make his suit more comfortable. His ring was on the middle finger of his right hand. He held out his fist and willed his suit to come out, mostly because that was the only way he could think of as to how to get it out, and to his surprise, a shape appeared from the front of his ring. As though from instinct, August raced forward and donned his costume, the gust of wind he created knocking over several books and other items.

Looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror, August saw that his suit was white with a little bit of yellow here and there, with a yellow lightning bolt splashed across his chest. It also had a full mask that had golden one-way lenses, allowing him to see out in full color, but didn't let anybody see in, as well as two more lightning bolts on either side of his head, which almost mimicked horns. The suit also made him look taller and more powerfully built.

"Okay, I like what I see." August said before he stopped and narrowed his eyes in confusion, the suit _following_ those movements. "Is that my voice? _My_ voice?"

'All units, there is a bank robbery in progress at the Second National Bank, reports indicate that the former lawyer Harvard Dent, now known as Harvey Two-Face, is the one leading the robbery.' said a voice on a Police Scanner that August had bought a few days ago.

"Isn't that the Gotham 'Hero'? Why would he be here in Central?" August muttered to himself. "Well one thing's for sure. Those people need a hero. And seeing as The Flash is no more, I guess that's my cue." said August, before he dashed out of his apartment in a flash of yellow lightning.

As he raced down the streets of Central City on his way to the bank, August took a deep breath. He could feel the air. Feel that wind on his face. He could feel the ground, his feet lifting him up and pushing him forward.

And the lightning.

August could feel the lightning. He could feel its power. Its electricity pumping through his veins, crackling through him, traveling to every nerve in his body, like a powerful shock. He wasn't himself anymore, his accident had seen to that. He was part of something greater, part of the Speed Force that his ancestor presided over. And it was all his.

August let out an exhilarated whoop as he broke the sound barrier, causing several cars to veer off the road and the windows of multiple buildings to shatter from his sonic boom.

…

 _Second National Bank_

A man in his mid-thirties wearing a peculiar formal suit that was half white on the normal, black-haired, undamaged side of his face, with the other half being jet black on the hideously scarred, white-haired side of his face. In both his hands he held two revolvers, each cocked and ready to bust a cap in someone. This was Harvard Dent, former Gotham City DA, now turned into the anti-heroic vigilante/crook, Harvey Two-Face.

"Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. As long as you keep quiet and remain calm, you'll be fine. Or, at the very least, it won't hurt your chances of walking out of here alive," said Two-Face. "Of course, if any of you _do_ move," said Harvey as his 'other half' started speaking, "just a flip of my coin, and your fate is decided." he said as he chuckled ominously, flipping his trademark quarter.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, a white and yellow blur moved in and incapacitated Harvey's men, leaving them with broken arms, legs, and other broken bones. Harvey whirled around in confusion as the blur took out his men before stopping in front of him, revealing itself to be a man in a white and yellow suit with yellow electricity sparking off of him.

"It's over, Dent. Surrender peacefully before I kick your ass back to Gotham," the white suited man said, his voice somewhat distorted.

"We're of two minds for that, so we'll flip for it." Harvey said bringing his coin back into his hand, "Heads, we go willingly." the rational side said with the undamaged side facing the unnamed Speedster, before he showed a charred, scratched, and slightly melted backside. "But if it comes up Tails, we'll start firing." said the less-held-back side of Harvey as they flipped the coin into the air and caught it almost immediately. They stared at their hand and opened it, showing the undamaged side facing up. Sighing they slid it into their pocket, raised their hands in surrender, and dropped the gun sliding it away from him to show he was serious about going quietly.

"Atta boy, Harvey. The cops should be here soon," said August as he turned to leave.

Before he was about to dash off, a hostage called out to him.

"Wait! Who are you?" the hostage called out. The Speedster turned to look at the hostage, and realized with a jolt that it was Lillian Green.

"I'm the new Flas-" the Speedster started to say before he realized that calling himself "The Flash," would be in bad taste, given who the last guy who called himself the Flash really was. After giving it a moment's thought, the Speedster gave his answer.

"Nah, The Flash doesn't sound right, I'm just a God of Speed."

With that, the white speedster dashed off, leaving Lillian looking in the direction he went with her mind and heart racing.

 _Well, nice to meet you too… Godspeed._

 **And thus concludes this chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but you know what they say, you can't rush art. And the fact that my co-author and I had lousy scheduales didn't really help either. Anyways, stay tuned for the introduction of Jesse Quick, Harrison "Harry" Wells, and the second Deathtorm! Until then, be sure to leave a fave, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Godspeed Vs Deathstorm

**Hello, internet! Welcome back to Godspeed! I gotta say, I really am impressed with how well this story is doing after that disaster with The Devil Flash. Anyways, in this chapter, it is my hope that we can get to the good stuff, with Godspeed going up against his first metahuman enemy, and the introduction of Jesse Quick and Dr. Harry Wells. Well, let's get this party started!**

Chapter 2: Godspeed Vs Deathstorm

Dr. Harrison Wells, or "Harry," as he was called over on what he'd started calling "Earth 1," sat in the main hub for all of S.T.A.R. Labs' major projects or experiments, called the Cortex, looking over the news reports of a bank robbery at Second National Bank that had apparently been foiled by a Speedster that witnesses were calling "the Reverse Zoom," mostly because of his white and yellow costume that made him look something like a god or angel, as opposed to Zoom's demonic black costume.

As Harrison looked over the report, particularly the name "Reverse Zoom," he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what happened to his Earth 1 doppelganger and his fiancee, who he could only assume was his wife, Tess, who had died in childbirth on this Earth, as it was painfully obvious that Professor Eobard Thawne, the so-called "Reverse-Flash" of Earth 1's distant future had mistaken him for the Harrison Wells of that Earth, and actually stole his body somehow, and caused a whole lot of trouble with it.

 _Sounds like the kind of thing Zoom would do if he could, or was smart and mentally stable enough to become a professor… heh, Professor Zoom… bet that Cisco on Earth 1 would get a kick out of that,_ thought Harrison before a sudden gust of wind pulled him out of his thoughts.

Entering the Cortex was Harrison's daughter, Jesse, clad in a red domino mask and a red suit with a black and white lightning bolt on the chest. Not long after their final battle with Zoom on Earth 1, before he was turned into that… thing... by Time Wraiths as he'd learned they were called, Jesse had developed her own Speedster powers, which she used as the hero Jesse Quick. Although, her father certainly wished she didn't use them, or have them at all, given what had happened with Zoom, which led to the public's general distrust of speedsters and metahumans in general.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?" Jesse as she walked over and hugged her Dad.

"What do you make of this?" Wells asked Jesse, showing the news report of the foiled bank robbery, which Jesse looked over.

"Well, I'd say either I have some new help, or we have another Zoom on our hands, and I don't think I'm quite fast enough to deal with something like that. Want me to ask Barry to come by and see if he can help?" asked Jesse.

"No, Barry's got enough problems, what with the fallout from his timeline tampering, this Dr. Alchemy, and problems at work," said Wells as he listed off what Barry had told them when they saw him last. "No, what we need to do is wait for this new speedster to make another appearance, then ask nicely if he'll come to S.T.A.R. Labs so we can test him, and make sure we know what side he's on."

"What if he says no?"

"Well, then I'd bring a speed dampening dart with you," said Wells as Jesse chuckled.

…

"Seriously? 'Reverse Zoom?' That's the best name they could think of?" August said, sounding thoroughly irritated as he read through the press report on the robbery he foiled on his laptop. He was currently sitting in CC Jitters coffee shop, surfing the web while drinking a cappuccino until a female voice called out to him.

"Hey… August, right?"

"Er… yeah?" said August, looking up at the speaker, only to feel his heart skip a beat or two.

It was Lillian Green, and she was looking down at him, smiling. "So, it looks like Central City has a new Speedster hero. Well, in addition to that Jesse Quick girl, I mean," she said as she sat down in the seat across from August.

"It, uh, it certainly seems that way. Although, I'm personally reserving my judgement on him and this Jesse Quick, given what went down with the last Speedster we all called a hero," said August.

"Yeah… I was actually at the bank when he showed up to stop Two-Face," said Lillian.

"You were, now? What was he like?"

"Well, he showed up out of nowhere and was able to defuse the situation without needing to get violent. I asked for his name, and he just told me he was a God of Speed, so I nicknamed him Godspeed."

"Godspeed… well, that certainly has a nice ring to it. Better than this 'Reverse Zoom' crap the press is calling him," said August.

"Can't help but agree with that. Even if his color scheme is something of an inversion of Zoom's. As a matter of fact, I'm actually starting a blog about him and all the other metahumans out there," said Lillian.

"R-really, is that so?" said August. "I'd love to take a look at it some time."

Lillian smiled and chuckled nervously. "Well… I'll see you around," she said before walking away.

"I'll see you," said August as he watched her go, thinking about what she'd said. _Godspeed… I actually kinda like that… all right, Godspeed it is, then,_ thought August as he gazed down at his vibrating hand with a smile.

…

A young man with dark skin and short black hair wearing an outfit that seemed to suggest he'd hit hard times was glaring daggers at the main entrance of Central City University. His name was Jefferson Jackson, however, he preferred to go by Jax. He had been the university's football star, until he was expelled when they found out about his performance enhancers abuse. Ever since then, he had a nurtured desire for revenge against the facility and its faculty.

And now that he'd mastered his new powers, it was time for some payback.

Jax walked up the steps to his former university, smoke coming from his clothes as they started to smolder as he entered the building.

Almost immediately, Jax found his path blocked by two campus security guards, both of whom recognized him.

"Help you with something?" one of the guards asked, a stone cold look on his face.

Jax's eyes turned white as a thick layer of smoke came off of his clothes.

"Yeah. You can burn," Jax said before he burst into white flames that incinerated the two guards standing before him. Jax, now the new Deathstorm, stood before the panicking crowd before him, now clad in what seemed to be a black and white bodysuit as white flames poured from his head and hands.

Deathstorm then began throwing shining white fireballs that exploded on contact, whether it be on the walls, a trophy case, or an innocent student or faculty member.

…

August was taking a sip of coffee when he got an alert on his phone about an attack at Central City University.

 _Showtime,_ thought August before he took off in a blur, calling forth his suit from his ring as he raced down the city streets. Fully costumed, Godspeed burst through the doors of Central City University, removing them from their hinges and catching Deathstorm's attention.

"What the Hell are you supposed to be? Some kinda Flash wannabe?" Deathstorm asked, a sneer on his face.

" _Oh, I'm_ _not_ _like_ _Zoom_ _at_ _all. Many_ _would_ _say_ _I'm_ _the_ _reverse. You, like_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _this_ _city, can_ _call_ _me_ _Godspeed,"_ the newly-dubbed Godspeed said, glaring at Deathstorm as he spoke. " _And_ _I'm_ _pretty_ _sure_ _this_ _isn't_ _how_ _you_ _get_ _accepted_ _into_ _the_ _university."_

"Funny."

 _"If_ _you_ _thought_ _that_ _was_ _funny, then_ _this'll_ _kill_ _ya."_

Godspeed then launched himself into the air at blistering speeds and managed to punch Deathstorm full in the face before tumbling to the ground, leaving a large crack in it.

" _Ow,"_ said Godspeed as he pulled himself up off the ground just as Deathstorm threw a fireball at him. Thinking quickly, Godspeed evaded the attack and threw a trophy at Deathstorm faster than the metahuman could blink and causing him to nearly fall out of the air.

"Burn FREAK!" Deathstorm snarled as he caught himself and began throwing multiple orbs of flames at Godspeed.

 _"Look_ _who's_ _calling_ _who_ _a_ _freak,"_ retorted Godspeed as he evaded most of the attacks with ease, only to get nailed and sent flying through the air when one hit him.

 _"You really need more training if you're gonna run with the rest of us,"_ said a distorted female voice.

 _"I've_ _been_ _a_ _speedster_ _for_ _years. I_ _don't_ _need_ _no_ _training, rookie."_ Godspeed said, looking up to find Jesse Quick standing there.

 _"Is that so? Then where have you been all this time? How come you've only decided to appear recently?"_ asked Jesse before an angry Deathstorm yelled and threw more fireballs at them. The two speedsters evaded the attack before Jesse vibrated her hand in a circular motion, creating a whirlwind that sent Deathstorm flying backward through the air and into a nearby wall.

 _"Okay, I'll_ _admit, I_ _didn't_ _know_ _speedsters_ _could_ _do_ _that,"_ said Godspeed.

 _"Yeah, you definitely need more training."_

" _How_ _about_ _we_ _deal_ _with_ _Matchstick_ _over_ _there_ _first?_ _Then_ _we_ _talk_ _about_ _a_ _speedster_ _training_ _regimen,"_ said Godspeed.

" _Works for me."_

Deathstorm roared in anger as he lifted himself back up into the air and this time fired a powerful blast of fire at the two Speedsters, both of whom barely got out of the way in time.

" _I_ _assume_ _you_ _have_ _a_ _plan?"_ asked Godspeed as he took cover behind a banister.

" _Yeah! You need to get him out of the air and hold him down! I'll take care of the rest!"_ yelled Jesse, holding up a familiar-looking device, although Godspeed couldn't quite put his finger on where'd he'd seen it before.

" _All_ _right_. _Here_ _goes_ _something."_ Godspeed said as he ran clockwise around Deathstorm, the air began being pulled down, and Deathstorm was dragged with it as his fire was momentarily extinguished. Once Deathstorm was low enough, Godspeed launched himself at Deathstorm, knocking him to the ground where the white-clad Speedster held him down by standing on him.

" _Okay,_ _whatever_ _you're_ _gonna_ _do, do_ _it_ _now!"_ yelled Godspeed as he fought the searing burning pain in his feet.

Jesse dashed over and placed the device she was carrying on Deathstorm.

" _Come on. We gotta get him out of the city before he goes nuclear."_

" _WHAT!? You_ ' _re_ _telling_ _me_ _he_ ' _s_ _going_ _Hiroshima?!"_

" _Well, if this quantum splicer works, it'll just be a really big explosion. All the same, we need to get him out of here and into the Badlands before Central City goes up in smoke,"_ explained Jesse.

" _Well, what_ _are_ _we_ _waiting_ _for?! We_ _gotta_ _go!_ " yelled Godspeed as he scooped up Deathstorm and ran as fast as he could towards the Badlands on the outskirts of Central City.

No sooner had he reached the edge of the Badlands than Deathstorm became completely engulfed in white flames. Godspeed threw the burning man down onto the ground and put everything he had into get the Hell out of there.

Behind him, Deathstorm detonated, creating a MASSIVE explosion that quickly caught up with Godspeed, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into the ground as a large portion of his suit was burned off, including part of his mask.

As the explosion subsided, August, his face burned and smeared with ash and smoke, could feel unconsciousness creeping in on him. He didn't have the strength to fight it if he wanted to.

"Jorge… I'm sorry… I failed you," whispered August before he passed out.

…

Unbeknownst to August, Jesse Quick had arrived. The first thing she did was check on August, who was not only still alive, but whose costume was repairing itself using what seemed to be speedster electricity. Then she dashed off to the epicenter of the explosion.

Only to feel as though she'd left her jaw behind as she gaped at what she found there.

There were two people in the crater. One was Jefferson, but the other was… no, that was impossible. He was supposed to be dead...

" _Jesse Quick to Team Quick, the quantum splicer worked. But you're not going to believe who was inside Deathstorm."_ she said into her comlink as she continue to look at the crater the explosion made.

 **Sorry that took so long, guys. Me and my co-author have had busy, busy, busy schedules. But, now the deed is done. Be sure to fave, follow, and review, and we'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
